IWant what we had
by my name is earl
Summary: Things have changed for Freddie,Carly and Sam .Will they ever talk again? , will they ever become friends again?, will they find out what they really want in life? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :


**

* * *

**

a/n : i don't own icarly etc.

**please review.....please**

* * *

I can see her sat at the lunch tale next to her jerk of a boy friend. She's been with him for a few weeks, on and off and everyone knows he just uses her. Everyone apart from her.

I can see him, sat with all his buff, jock friends, to think he used to be the weedy 'dork' who got bullied. But since he joined the wrestling team he's gained popularity and muscles.

And then I see me, sat in the corner with some of the peppiest and annoying people on the planet.

My name is Carly Shay, I'm 17 years old and my life used to be fun and full of excitement. Now it's dull and boring and I've lost the two most important people in the world to me. Sam and Freddie, oh how I miss them.

We used to be the best of friends, despite Sam and Freddy's frien-emie relationship. We did a weekly web show called ICarly, where we did wacky stuff. I was the main host and Sam was co-host, although it never mattered, we were both just hosts. We had fun everyday, even if we were just lounging about on the couch because it was raining out side, it was still really fun. Now it's boring. I could be bungee jumping or watching my favorite band; cuttlefish, and it would still be boring, because they aren't they're.

Sam used to be aggressive, pretty, funny and smart. More street smart than intellectually smart, but smart .She didn't care what people thought of her and was always up for a laugh. She could eat her weight in meat, easily. And she had bright beaming blue eyes and long blonde curly hair that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Her most famous features.

Now that's changed.

Her once long curly hair is now just under shoulder length and straightened, her once bright eyes are now dull and grey. I've heard what people have said about her around school, apparently she drinks and smokes and has had sex with her stupid boyfriend. She wears clothes that hide her figure, big baggy hoodies and loose fitting jeans. I don't talk to her anymore but she's in a few of my classes and I know she gets decent grades. She really buckled down in school and has proven to me and everyone else that she's not just street smart. The thing is with the stuff she takes and does she'll probably be arrested or something before she even gets to college.

Freddie used to be the 'dorky' boy who was madly in love with me and computers. You could give him any task to do with computers or electrical products and I bet you anything he could do it in a matter of minutes. He used to be this sweet innocent boy whose mother was over protective and used to bicker with Sam. He was smart and funny and had big brown chocolaty eyes and hair. I loved his eyes.

Now that's changed.

He's not the nice innocent boy I used to know, he's the tough wrestler man I know. He's leader of his friendship group and tends to pick on anyone smaller than him. The old Freddie would never do that. His fluffy hair was now short and spiked up and his 'mother dresses me' style was now the jackets all the jocks wear and just a pair of jeans. He's not the same, he used to love me, well the old me. Now he goes for cheer leader type girls all peppy and jumpy. That wasn't his type of girl; he hated those types of girls, not anymore. He wasn't into computer or electrical stuff anymore, oh a, that wasn't cool. It was sports he was interested in now, sports and girls.

We drifted apart and I don't know how or why it happened , but every day I wish it didn't .We used to hang out everyday and slowly that turned into every other day, then every week , then every other week until eventually we would only see each other at school. And then at school are regular meet at the lockers and chat slowly faded away. We just went our separate ways, I wish we hadn't though. I hate our separate ways, they suck.

Freddie went to the jocks, Sam to the slightly rougher people of school (people with piercings and who drink) and I went to the cheerleaders.

My name is Carly Shay, I'm 17 years old and I want things back!

* * *

I can see her, sitting at her lunch table with her 'friends'. I say 'friends' because one fashion slip up, one pound over, and she's out of that group.

I can see him, smiling at a stupid joke his stupid jock friends made. I used to be able to take him down with one arm, now I think he could break me with one of his. Damn him for joining the wrestling team.

And then I see me, surrounded by people who, albeit are in some ways similar to me but I don't like hanging out with them .I know that they're no good for me.

My name is Sam (antha) Puckett, I'm 17 years old and my life used to be a lot better than this. I used to be an internet star with some of the best friends you could ask for. My home life may have been rough but it was so much easier to get through with them. Carly and Freddie that is. We used to laugh and joke about the most random of things and invent weird little games to entertain ourselves. We went on trips, like once we went to Japan and had to skydive out of a plane. We'd do all kinds of stuff like that, jut random crazy stuff. Now we don't.

Now I don't.

I hang about with the troublemakers of our school. Some of them have tattoos, nearly all of them have piercing and my boyfriend Jacob has all three as well as a Mohawk. Yeah they're fun to do thing with like egging houses and stuff, but there comes a time when you want to do something else other than egg houses and get stoned and drunk. I miss the days where I could have no energy drink or coffee, there would be nothing to stimulate the energy and happiness I had. It was just natural high. The natural high of being with my friends.

Carly used to be sweet and innocent, she used to be kind to everyone and hand in all her homework on time. She was smart and funny. She had long dark brown hair that flowed elegantly down her back and over her shoulders, and lips you could die for. She was the star of ICarly (our web show) and you know she had a right future.

Now she's hanged.

She's one of them bitchy cheerleaders who think they own the school because they look pretty. I don't know about her but I know her friends are sluts. She only talks about fashion and bitches about people that are fat or 'ugly'. That's not Carly shay, not the Carly Shay knew and loved anyway. Her dark hair was now always in a pony tail because 'curly hair, and hair that hangs is not in' according to them. She's a bully, a real bitchy bully. not like I used to be. She lowers everybody's self esteem way more than I ever did to anyone. She'd walk into a room, point out everybody's flaws and then walk off expecting boys to crawl at her feet. They did, I have yet to see why. She used to only wear a light bit of make up, now she's caked in it. Apparently the jocks, who're the boys she goes for, like that.

This brings me onto Freddie.

Freddie used to be creepily in love with Carly, it annoyed me but it was just something that I thought was never going to change. I used to pick on him and we had a frien-emie friendship. His hair was always fluffy and his mom basically controlled his every move. He used to be a dork because as well as Carly he was also madly in love with computers. He was the camera dude for ICarly and I hate to admit it, but he was really good at it. He used to be innocent and nice.

Now that's changed.

Despite the fact that jocks and cheerleaders only hang out with each other, I know that he saw little to none of Carly, I have no idea why, I just know they don't talk. I used to have the upper hand on Freddie. All the time, now he could easily bully me, he could take me down with one arm. He has, on occasion shouted remarks at me and the people I hang out with, stuff like; emo fag, go back to jail…silly stuff like that. We always got him back, we stole his stuff, egged his house etc. his mom used to control him now he does pretty much what he wants, he goes out 'till god knows when and I've heard he's horrible to his mom. He shouldn't be, his mom's nice, crazy but nice. He's replaced his love of cameras and anything technical, for his love of sports. Computers aren't col.

I hate that, he never used to care what was cool, he never followed the crowd. Now he does.

We've all changed all three of us. We've changed for the worst. We drifted apart. We were all happiest when we were together.

My name is Samantha Puckett, I'm 17 years old and I want my old life back!

* * *

I can see her, sat at the popular table, with her cheerleader friends, talking about some item of clothing or whatever. I can tell she doesn't really want to be there.

I can also see the other her, sat at the far end of the cafeteria with her boyfriend. He has piercings and Mohican. They've been on and off for a few weeks and to be honest, they should be off.

And then I see me, surrounded by the footballers, wrestelers and basket in other words, the jocks. The stupid buff people whose biceps are bigger than their brains.

My name is Freddie Benson, I'm 17 years old and I used to like who I was.

I used to be a technical producer for a popular web show, ICarly. The hosts were my two best friends, Carly and Sam, although I and Sam did biker a lot. We used to laugh all the time and I'd never feel like I'd wasted my day with them two. We were the perfect group of friends.

then everything changed.

I'm head of the wrestling team and hang about with the other wrestlers, baseball, and basket ball and football players. Basically I'm a jock. I do love sports and I love having a lot of girls fancy me, but it's not the same without Carly and Sam. I don't like hanging around with them because they're bullies, they're stupid and I know that my grades are dropping the more I hang around with them. I haven't touched a camera in ages because I know I would get bullied if I did. Its sports over technology, that's the rule. I miss playing about with computers and cameras. I'd have fun doing it because they were there, Carly and Sam.

Carly and Sam, the best friends I ever had.

Carly was my neighbor, and what a nice neighbor she was. She was Sam's best friend, them two were like sisters to each other. She was small but pretty, very pretty. She had long black/brown hair that was usually straight and hung elegantly at her shoulders. She was innocent, nice, got good grades and was the main host of Icarly. she made the best of bad situations and was funny and smart (which I now know is rare in a girl) she was my first love, she was my best friend, she was my girl next door.

Now she isn't.

She's one of the most popular girls in school now and wouldn't be caught dead hanging about with Sam's social circle. she used to despise the bitchy bullies that were Ridgeway's cheerleaders, now she is one. She's a peppy cheerleader ,and not very nice to anyone who isn't one or isn't in style etc. cheerleaders and jocks are supposed to hang out, but me and Carly don't, we barely see each other, just a glance here and there from across the halls. Her hair stands on the back of her head in a neat little pony tail instead of flowing down the sides of her face. She never used to follow trends, she used to mix and match her outfits and have a unique style, I loved that style .I hate her new one, she just looks like the people she hangs out with. I know her and her friends are bully's to all the other girls who aren't as pretty or don't cover themselves in make up, or who have interests other than boys and cheerleading. To be honest she is way more of a bully than Sam ever was. The old Carly would have never hung out with the people she does, and would never do the things she does.

Sam was one of the toughest girls I know. She loved food, especially meat and was Carly's best friend. Know she had a rough home life but she never let it bring her down. She was always smiling and despite being a bit of a bully she did know right from wrong and she was extremely loyal to me and Carly; her best friends. Her trade mark features were her bright blue eyes and her long blonde curly hair that fell down her back. She was quite a tom-boy but she was such a fun person to hang out with.

That's changed.

Her hair is no longer long and curly, it's short and straight. Her eyes have lost there spark.I think it's because of the stuff she does. she drinks and smokes marijuana (so I've heard) and as a result her natural beauty has almost completely gone. She has a boyfriend who's really violent and aggressive. I know I don't hang out with her anymore but I've heard that she buckled down in school, which is good, because I know she's smart. The people she hangs about with t school are the trouble makers. The delinquents, the ones who skip school to smoke pot and steal cars, egg houses. When you see her and her boyfriend you can tell she doesn't want t is there, with him, with them.

My name is Freddie Benson, I'm 17 years old and right now my life sucks

* * *

**pease reviewl**


End file.
